10 Ways to Annoy
by jaded-water
Summary: Dante, Vergil, Lucia, Alastor, Sam, Dean, and Yuri


AN: You can also find this at my deviantart account: jaded-life

----------------------------

10 ways to annoy...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

DMC - Dante:

1. Steal and eat his strawberry sundae in front of him.

2. Constantly remind him who he's in debt to.

3. Get Patty to redesign his house/shop.

4. Lock him, Jester, Mundus, Nero, AND Vergil in a really small closet with all their weapons.

5. Try to get him to accept a bet were he will have to wear a dress if he loses.

6. Scream 'DEMON!!' every time you see him.

7. Claim to be Eva and do a really bad imitation of her.

8. Put a ridiculously large amount of olives on every thing he eats.

9. Tie him to a chair and read aloud any yaoi fic involving him.

10. Write 'Property of Mundus/Vergil' on his forehead.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

DMC - Vergil:

1. Tell him the toilet is clogged and then ask to borrow Yamato for a minute.

2. Smile at him insanely, make sure he sees you doing this.

3. Swap the yellow ribbon on Yamato for a Hot-Pink one.

5. Refer to him as the 'Bi--hy power-hungry pr--k'. Or if you prefer 'Virgin'.

6. Try to get him to wear Jester's clothes and if he refuses threaten to make him wear bunny ears for the rest of his life.

7. Claim to be Sparda and do a REALLY bad imitation of him.

8. Point and laugh at him hysterically for no apparent reason.

9. Repeatedly ask him if Alice (SH) is his long lost sister.

10. Tape a piece of paper with the word 'Emo' on his back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

DMC - Lucia:

1. Call her 'Emo'.

2. Anytime you see her with her her curved daggers, plead with her not to do anything rash while implying that she's emo.

3. Ask her repeatedly to do the chicken dance in her DT form.

4. Repeatedly remind her that she's a demon.

5. Ask her why her demon form is an over sized chicken.

6. Call her by her by any name except for 'Lucia'.

7. Write 'Emo' in permanent marker on her forehead or the back of her shirt.

8. Spike her hair with super glue.

9. Put super glue on the handles of her curved blades.

10. Dye the white cloak she wears hot-pink.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

　DMC/VJ - Alastor:

1. Repeatedly ask who he is even if he tells you, then meet up with him later after he changes his clothes and repeat the process.

2. Refer to his 'Squid' costume as 'Octopus'.

3. Repeatedly ask him why he stole Sparda's clothes. Do this in front of Dante, Vergil and if you can, Sparda.

4. Steal his sword and sell if for a penny, then tell him you lost said penny.

5. Ask him if he likes/loves Dante. Do so in front of Dante.

6. Show all his costume pics to Dante in front of him. ( 'Squid' costume, Sparda's clothes, Pink frilly apron, and anything else you can find.)

7. Scream every time you see him.

8. Repeat everything he says.

9. Narrate everything he is doing. "Alastor is glaring at Joe, now he's glaring at me, he's telling me to stop saying what he's doing and--- WHY DID YOU THROW YOUR SWORD AT ME!?"

10. Read out loud any yaoi fic you find of him while he's trying to fight Joe.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

SPN - Sam:

1. Every 5 seconds scream that their is a clown behind him.

2. Remind him how long Dean was in he'l because of him.

3. Replay Dean's death scene from season 3 or mystery spot.

4. Tell him he looks like a neanderthal with his current hairstyle.

5. Scream 'VAMPIRE!!' every time you see him.

6. Dress up as a clown and follow him around.

7. Replace ALL of Sam's clothes with pink tutu's.

8. Refer to him as 'Samantha'.

9. Repeatedly tell him 'I know what you did last summer...'

10. Dress up in a really bad demon outfit and claim to be Lilith. After he says you're not tell him you were distracting him so the real Lilith could get away... Run like h---.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

SPN - Dean:

1. Trap him on a plane.

2. Key the Impala in front of him.

3. Kidnap Sam then tell Dean... run.

4. Draw all over John's Journal with crayola crayons.

5. Remind him that he was named after his grandma in front of Sam.

6. Whenever you're sneaking around a demon, speak very loudly.

7. Get a pet hell-hound and make it bond with Dean.

8. Make him listen to the 'Barbie' song for 24 hours +.

9. Play the song 'Womanizer' every time he enters a room.

10. Make him eat his veggies.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

SH - Yuri:

1. Get him to look up 'Yuri' on deviantart and imply that's what his name really means.

2. Spontaneously scream that their is a ghost behind him.

3. Try to get him to date one of the twins that follow him.

4. Constantly remind why/how Alice died.

5. Constantly ask him if he's related to the Hyuga clan in Konoha.

6. Stare at him with wide eyes for long periods of time.

7. While you're out eating at a restaurant, suddenly scream 'PERVERT!!', smack him across the face then apologize to the woman sitting behind you implying something.

8. Set him on a date with Karin. Reveal that she is his mom afterwords.

9. Constantly ask what happens to his clothes when he fuses.

10. Whenever he says 'Bite me', bite him.


End file.
